Sepuluh
by duabumbusayur
Summary: SEQUEL UP! Kisah di sekolah Mark dan Haechan, senior dan junior. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan di sekolah? [NCT][MARKHYUCK / MARKCHAN][MARK LEE][LEE DONGHYUCK / LEE HAECHAN][NCT 127][NCT DREAM] cameo! Na Jaemin, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno. oneshoot! drabble.
1. Oneshoot

**{satu}** [PERKENALAN]

Pertemuan itu sangat singkat dan sangat sederhana sebenarnya. Hanya berawal dari hubungan senior dan junior di sekolahnya dan tidak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka telah terjalin sejauh ini.

"Hyung... beli tteokbokki di kedai sebelah yuk. Laper...~"

"Haechan-ah, selesaikan dulu materimu baru kita pergi kesana"

Haechan -si junior mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Yang membuat Mark -si senior mengusak rambut Haechan gemas.

"Iya hyung..."

 **{dua}** [UPS...?]

"Haechan-ah..."

"Hm.."

"Haechan-ah...~" panggil Mark lagi.

"Hmm... wae hyung?" jawab Haechan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ish kalo dipanggil tuh nengok ke orangnya, chan."

"Apaan sih hyu-

CUP

-ng... ung?"

Ya, sebenarnya dari tadi Mark ada disebelah Haechan yang terlalu sibuk dengan tteokbokkinya hingga tak sadar bahwa wajahnya dan wajah Mark tidak ada sejengkal jaraknya.

Mereka berdua diam antara malu dan merona.

"M-m-maaf chan, hyung hanya... tidak sengaja"

Dan Haechan tertawa canggung setelahnya.

 **{tiga}** [JANGAN MAIN-MAIN SAMA HAECHAN]

"Hyuuuuuuuung~ liat deh. Aku beli baju baru buat ulang tahun mama. Bagus gak?" tanya Haechan dengan mata berbinar kepada Mark.

"Buat kamu pakai atau hadiah buat mama mu?" Mark bertanya sambil memperhatikan baju yang Haechan ambil.

"Hyung ini gimana sih... aku ini cowo. Punya terong dan dua telur puyuh. Lagian juga kalo aku cewe, baju ini kegedean buat aku" Haechan membalas Mark sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mark yang melihatnya pun tertawa gemas dan menarik bibir Haechan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Kamu imut deh"

Haechan pun hanya tersipu malu.

"Tapi terong dan telur puyuh-mu itu asset Mark punya, okey?"

Dan setelahnya, Haechan menendang benda berharga Mark tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aw..

 **{empat}** [ANDAIKAN...]

"Haechan-ah..."

"Wae hyung?"

"Kalo misalkan 10 tahun lagi kita menikah lalu kau ternyata bisa punya anak, aku mau punya 4 ya..?"

Haechan tersentak sesaat lalu memalingkan mukanya malu.

"Hyung, kita belum lulus sekolah. Mending selesaikan karya tulismu dulu, selesaikan kuliahmu baru lamar aku.."

"Kamunya mau terima ga kalo aku lamar?" tanya Mark agak was-was.

"Tergantung. Hyung, kalo misalkan aku gak terima lamaran hyung, apa hyung mau cari lelaki lain selain Haechan?" tanya Haechan agak aegyo.

Mark tersenyum jahil "Tergantung..AW Haechan-ah..."

Kini gantian Haechan yang tersenyum jahil.

 **{lima}** [JALJAYO...~]

"Seribu satu domba... seribu dua ratus, eh? Seribu duapuluh, eh apa seribu dua ya?"

"Haechan-ah tidurlah..." tanya Mark dengan suara parau khas orang mengantuk.

"Hyunggggg~ Haechan gabisa tidurrrrr~" adu Haechan kepada Mark sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang sering mengucapkan kalimat sarkatis.

Mark pun memindahkan jiwa dan raganya menuju ranjang Haechan yang berada disebelahnya lalu memeluk Haechan sembari mempuk-puknya agak dapat tertidur.

Haechan yang merasakan kehangatan dan nyaman pun makin mengusakkan tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Mark.

"Hmm... manja. Good night Haechanie.."

Tak dibalas. Haechan udah bobo cantik.

Mark pun mengecup kening Haechan singkat.

 **{enam}** [MIANHAE :(]

"Haechan-ah... dengerin hyung dulu..." tanya Mark berharap Haechan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Subjek yang diharapkan Mark hanya mendengus malas.

"Apalagi hyung...? Mau bilang aku kekanakan? Silahkan. Memang itu kenyataannya."

"Haechan-ah, Renjun hanya membutuhkan pertolongan pertama... karena hanya aku yang melihatnya jatuh begitu ya aku gotong saja dia langsung ke uks. Aku langsung panggil Jeno kok sayang... Serius deh.."

Haechan emang dasarnya ga pedulian. Tapi kalo Mark udah masang tampang bersalah (entah beneran atau hanya agar Haechan memaafkannya) begini pun Haechan luluh. Namun gengsinya masih agak nyantol didiri Haechan.

"Udah ah hyung... Haechan mau ke kamar. Mau tidur"

Mark hanya memasang tampang clueless-nya lalu mengejar Haechan, lebih tepatnya menyusul sih, Haechan kaga lari.

HAP

"Haechan-ah...~ maafin hyung dong~" tanya Mark agak manja, back hugging Haechan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Haechan.

"Ih hyung apaan sih.. iya iya Haechan maafin. Lagian juga Renjun sahabat Haechan kok. Hyungnya juga bener, nolongin Renjun, aku malah bangga banget ama hyung" jelas Haechan sambil melepaskan tangan Mark di pinggangnya dan memeluk Mark.

Aw.. coba kalo kisah author kayak gitu yah, imajinasi. /dipukul/ Haechan tsundere ih /authornya ditampol Mark/ /author pundung dipojokan/

 **{tujuh}** [DOUBLE DATE]

"Hyung, serius ini namanya double date?" tanya Haechan berbisik kepada Mark yang ada disebelahnya.

"Iya, kan ada dua pasangan.." jawab Mark santai.

"Tapi kenapa tidak hyung ajak saja Renjun dan Jeno? Kenapa hyung mengajak orang tua hyung" tanya Haechan lagi.

"Tidak apa lah, kan mommy sama daddy juga pasangan seperti kita."

"Haechan-ah, Mark-ya, habiskan makanan kalian, jangan mengobrol saat sedang makan." -mommy Mark. Disetujui oleh daddy-nya Mark.

"Baik, eommonim" "Iya, mom"

Mereka melanjutkan "double date" mereka.

 **{delapan}** [RUINED TRIP]

Mark dan Haechan sedang sibuk di kamar asrama mereka. Dua hari lagi adalah keberangkatan wisata alam kelas 11 dan 12. Kebetulan mentor kelompok Haechan adalah Mark.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita hanya membawa satu pasta gigi?" tanya Haechan kepada Mark yang sedang membereskan baju mereka.

"Call."

"Hyung, shampoonya yang sachet-an saja ya. Biar gampang dibuang"

"Call."

"Hyung, Haechan mau bawa tas hyung yang merah ya? Nanti hyung bawa tas Haechan yang biru, bagaimana?"

"Call."

Haechan mendengus sebentar. Bohlam imaginer muncul dikepala Haechan.

"Hyung, Haechan mau pacaran dengan Jaemin yah? Kemarin dia menembak Haechan loh. Romantis banget lagi..~"

"Ca... EH ENGGA ENGGA APAAN SIH. HAECHAN ITU MARK HYUNG PUNYA!!! GABOLEH!!"

Mark lari memeluk Haechan possesif.

"Makanya hyung, kalo ditanyain jawabnya panjangan dikit kek, kebiasaan nanti... Haechan gamau punya pacar gasopan, okei?"

"Arraseo, yeobo~" jawab Mark dan mengerlingkan matanya untuk Haechan.

"Ish apaan sih." Haechannya yang malu-

-authornya yg mati.

 **{sembilan}** [UJIAN]

Kelas 12 sudah memasuki musim tempur, yaitu Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Dan hal ini tentu saja tidak bisa dihindari oleh semua siswa menengah atas.

Termasuk Mark.

"Hyung...~ semangat ya ujiannya!! Haechan disini paling dukung Mark hyung!! Eh engga deng, setelah mommy daddy nya Mark hyung!! Ah tapi nanti Haechan sedih gabisa liat Mark hyung lagi disekolah.." Haechan berkata dengan sedih dikalimat akhirnya.

Mark yang mendengarkannya pun hanya tersenyum tulus dan mengambil tangan Haechan.

"Haechan-ah, hyung memang sudah lulus, tapi nanti hyung janji akan mampir di asrama sesering mungkin, okey? Nanti jaga diri kalau aku sudah lulus. Jangan tebar pesona sama lelaki lain. Apalagi si Na Jaemin itu, pokoknya jangan. Haechan hanya boleh liat Mark hyung okey?" Haechan yang mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa lalu memeluk Mark hyung kesayangannya.

"Iya hyung, Haechan janji. Haechan akui Jaemin memang tampan.. tapi masih lebih tampan Mark hyung-nya Haechan..hihi"

Mark pun mengembangkan senyumannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Haechan, mereka pun berbagi ciuman didalam kehangatan malam di kamar asrama mereka.

Haechan yang melepasnya duluan pun segera meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Hyung, nanti kalo aku gabisa materi ini itu siapa yang bakal ajarin aku?" tanya Haechan polos. "Aku minta tolong Jaemin ya? dia kan pintar" lalu Haechan tersenyum jahil setelahnya.

"Bocah ini..." setelah berkata seperti itu, Mark menarik tubuh Haechan dan menindihnya di ranjang miliknya.

Cuma tindih-tindihan sama saling menggelitik kok. Ga sampe ngitu.

 **{sepuluh}** [AKHIRNYA]

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi para siswa kelas 12, hari ini adalah hari wisuda mereka setelah belajar selama 3 tahun di sekolah dan ditentukan oleh ujian akhir sekolah yang berakhir.

Tak terkecuali Mark, dia senang dan sedih saat lulus. Senangnya karena dia akhirnya bisa lulus dari sekolahnya dengan nilai memuaskan, sementara sedihnya adalah, dia harus berpisah dengan junior kesayangannya yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya, Haechan.

"Hyung, selamat ya atas kelulusannya. Hahh... aku gaada temen lagi deh nanti diasrama" adu Haechan sedih.

"Haechan, nanti kan ada junior baru yang akan sekamar sama kamu." jawab Mark sambil mengelus kepala Haechan.

"Tapi kan nanti ga seseru sekamar sama Mark hyung..." lalu setelahnya Haechan memeluk Mark.

Mark terpaksa harus menunda beres-beres barangnya untuk meladeni Haechan kesayangannya.

"Haechan-ah, sini duduk sebelah hyung" Mark menepuk kursi sebelahnya. Dan Haechan pun menurutinya.

"Haechan sedih kalo Mark hyung lulus?"

"Iya.."

"Tapi Haechan sedih ga kalo Mark hyung ga lulus?"

"Lebih... Ih Mark hyung harus lulus...ugh" jawab Haechan dan berusaha memeluk perut Mark.

"Nah makanya Haechan nanti baik-baik sama orang yang akan menempati kamar ini ya. Tapi ingat, jangan tebar pesona, oke?" harap Mark sambil mengelus kepala Haechan.

"Haechan-ah?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Yah dia tidur..." lalu Mark menggendong tubuh Haechan keranjangnya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Selamat malam, Haechan. Doakan hyung sukses di perguruan tinggi ya?" setelah berkata demikian, Mark pun melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya yang tertunda.

Haechan yang ternyata sudah bangun itupun hanya berkata lirih.. "Semangat hyung.." dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

FIN

 **a/n** gaes, nei malah bikin ff baru. EHEHEHEHEHEH. Gatau kapan nih lanjut ff yg sebelumnya, belom dapet ide kyk hilang feels gituㅠㅠ tapi nanti kalau ada ide secepatnya deh lanjut wqwqw.

Mind to review please? Jangan jadi sider yaㅠㅠ

alur cepet? wqwqwq sengaja :v . banyak kekurangan saya mohon maaf


	2. Sequel : Chapter 1a

2018, adalah tahun dimana Mark memulai aktifitas barunya sebagai mahasiswa. Saat saat dimana dia tidak bisa seenaknya santai dan mengharapkan waktu luang yang banyak, yang terkadang membuat Mark menyerah -padahal baru awal awal semester.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Mark lupakan, senyuman dan semangat dari sang kekasih, Haechan. Bisa dibilang keberhasilan Mark saat ini juga karena adanya pengaruh dari Haechan.

"Apa kabar ya anak itu? Ingin ketemu langsung.." gumam Mark pelan dikelasnya sambil memandangi foto Haechan diponselnya.

"HEY BUNG!! Merindukan kekasih unyu-mu itu?" Mark hampir teriak kaget karena dia kira orang lain yang berteriak kepadanya, oh ternyata Lucas. Sahabat karibnya di kampus.

Lucas, 20 tahun. Visual yang menggegerkan semua perempuan di kampus, tak terkecuali dosen-dosen wanitanya. Satu hal yang hanya diketahui Mark dari beribu-ribu orang di kampus tentang Lucas, dia belok. Sama seperti Mark.

"Lebih baik urusi Jungwoo-hyung mu itu daripada mengurusi urusanku, dan memang Haechan unyu, terima kasih." jawab Mark kembali melihat-lihat isi folder Haechan digalerinya.

"Dia itu unyu, cantik, perhatian, manja, semok lagi. Unchhhhh idaman banget deh" ucap Lucas yang selanjutnya diberi tatapan tajam Mark yang -sama sekali tidak- menyeramkan.

"Ow bung, tenang saja. Jungwoo hyung tetap nomor satu" ucap Lucas sambil menggebuk dadanya.

Mark mendengus kasar, tidak peduli dengan keadaan seonggok Lucas disampingnya yang memasang tampang 'aku tersakiti'.

 _Sql_

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dan disusul oleh Jaemin dibelakangnya.

"Haechan-ah, Jaemin-ah!" seru seseorang jauh dibelakangnya. Yang mempunyai nama menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Jeno sedang berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Hoshh...hoshh.. tunggu aku dong.. tah..takut... telat nih..." Haechan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Loh inikan masih jam setengah tujuh, kenapa takut telat?"

Jeno tiba-tiba memelototkan matanya. "Sialan, jamku mati ternyata... AH KENAPA AKU HARUS TERBURU-BURU TADI???"

Jaemin sebagai penonton hanya mengajak Haechan untuk berjalan bersama ke kelas mereka meninggalkan Jeno yang dengan lebaynya berteriak 'Mengapa' sambil bergelinding dilantai.

Begitu masuk ke kelas, mereka duduk dikursi masing-masing. Haechan sudah berada ditingkat terakhir dan ini adalah waktunya untuk ujian terakhir. Untuk kampus tujuannya? Jangan ditanya. Pasti Haechan akan masuk ke univ yang sama dengan Mark kesayangannya. Membayangkannya saja Haechan sudah senyum-senyum sendiri. Guru yang sedang membagikan kertas ujian pun menatap Haechan aneh dan tiba-tiba memasang senyum malu.

"Haechan-ah, kenapa senyum-senyum gitu? Ssaem cantik ya? Aduh makasih banyak loh senyumannya untuk ssaem... emang banyak yang bilang ssaem itu cantik, tapi beda kalo kamu yang...-" Haechan ga peduli sama ocehan Choi ssaemnya dan memandang Jaemin dengan tatapan 'choi-ssaem-kenapa?' dan Jaemin hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak tau.

 _Sql_

"Mark... tunggu aku..." teriak Lucas dari dalam kelas untuk Mark yang sudah mendahuluinya keluar kelas.

Yang namanya dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mark.. kalo jalan jangan cepat cepat dong. Tunggu aku lah." jawab Lucas yang sudah berhasil meraih(?) Mark kembali.

"Kamunya saja yang lama, dah yuk ke kantin. Aku lapar" jawab Mark yang lagi-lagi berjalan mendahului Lucas yang sedang mencari handphonenya didalam tas.

"MARK LEE, TUNGGU AKU, KAU INI AISHH MANA SIH HANDPHONENYA..." teriak Lucas yang berlari menuju arah kantin sambil masih mencari handphonenya didalam tas.

'Sial, Jungwoo hyung marah nanti kalau aku tidak mengabarinya' batin Lucas yang memasang tampang -setengah- sendu.

 _Sql_

"Lucas, ga dimakan itu makanannya?" tanya Mark kepada Lucas yang -masih- memiliki tampang sendu, yang tidak mengindahkan panggilan Mark.

"Lucas? Hey? Ga dimakan itu?" tanya Mark lagi sambil menggoyangkan lengan Lucas yang berada diatas meja.

"Mark, aku telat" ujar Lucas.

"Telat? Kenapa? Kelas kita sudah berakhir dan tadi kamu juga tidak datang telat kok" ujar Mark bingung.

"Tadi nih ya, handphone ku itu sempat hilang beberapa saat, aku cari-cari di tas ternyata handphonenya tuh dikantong celana ku, Mark"

"Lalu apa hubungannya sama telat?"

"Gara-gara mencari handphone _sialan_ itu, aku jadi telat 6 menit untuk mengabari Jungwoo hyung dan dia jadi marah kepadaku... Gimana dong, Mark???"

Mark facepalm dan melanjutkan makan makanan yang sempat dia abaikan demi mendengarkan kisah sang sahabat yang sebenarnya tidak ada untungnya bagi Mark. Tidak memperdulikan Lucas yang masih memasang tampang sendunya daritadi.

 _Sql_

Kelas Choi ssaem sudah selesai. Jaemin dan Haechan sepakat untuk berjalan kearah taman sekolah untuk memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Jangan tanya mengapa mereka membawa bekal dari rumah.

Saat sudah di taman, mereka memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman sebelah pohon apel.

"Haechan-ah, kamu makanya kalo lagi bayangin Mark sunbae tuh jangan senyum-senyum ganteng gitu dong. Choi ssaem jadi salah tingkah kan, terus waktu ujian kita jadi kepotong gara-gara mendengarkan Choi ssaem berceramah panjang lebar gitu" ujar Jaemin sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"WOAH, ONIGIRI.. Uhhhhh eomma terbaik deh" Jaemin kegirangan sehingga dia tidak ingat bahwa Haechan belum merespon pertanyaan dia tadi.

Haechan yang _mengacangi_ Jaemin pun mulai berbicara sambil membuka kotak bekalnya juga.

"Lagian juga kenapa Choi ssaem memperhatikanku? Biasanya juga dia ga peduli sama orang-orang. Oh atau jangan-jangan dia habis dilamar kali ya jadinya senang banget gitu?" Haechan berujar dan dihadiahi jitakan mesra dari Jaemin dikepalanya.

"Pacar saja belum ada, kenapa tiba-tiba dilamar."

"Jaemin kesayanganku, melamar orang itu tidak harus berpacaran terlebih dahulu, nak. Jika kedua belah pihak sudah merasa cocok, tidak ada salahnya langsung melaksanakan lamaran" ceramah singkat dari Haechan yang dibalas dengusan oleh Jaemin.

"Kok hanya mendengus sih? Jarang-jarang loh Haechan kasih kalimat mutiara begini."

 **a/n.** HAIIII SORRY BARU BACKKKK~~~~~ Aku kembali disini dengan sequelnya seperti yg pernah aku janjikan ke kaliaaaaaannnn... btw, sori pendek hehehhe. Ini masih chapter 1a, jadi nanti rencananya aku bakal bikin satu chapter itu dibagi ke beberapa part dan...

Apakah ada yg sudah bisa menebak ending dari cerita ini??? HEHE.

Btw thanks yang udah review, follow, favorite semua cerita nei... sorry nei comebacknya lamaaa~ Next time, nei bakal coba ngetik storynya agak panjangan dikit wkkwkwkw.


End file.
